Conventionally, a power supply device for supplying power to a load by combining a battery and a capacitor has been used. JP2006-345606A discloses a power supply system for a vehicle in which a battery and a capacitor are connected in parallel. In this power supply system, an inverter for an electric motor is driven by electrical energy supplied from the capacitor and the battery.